stan_lee_cameofandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe
The Marvel Cinematic Universe, or the MCU, is a franchise consisting of 23 films and 15 TV series based on Marvel Comics characters. It is a shared universe, meaning that all the films are interconnected and crossovers are very common. All of the films are produced by Marvel Studios, with the first five distributed by Paramount Pictures and the other eighteen by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Cast * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Mark Ruffalo as the Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Edward Norton plays this role in The Incredible Hulk. * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Tom Hiddleston as Loki Laufeyson * Josh Brolin as Thanos ** Damion Poitier plays this role in The Avengers. * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord / Peter Quill * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) * Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Max Favreau plays this role in Iron Man 2. * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / T'Challa * Brie Larson as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers * Don Cheadle as War Machine / James Rhodes ** Terrence Howard plays this role in Iron Man. * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Evangeline Lilly as the Wasp / Hope van Dyne * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange * Many more... Films Phase One * Iron Man (2008) * The Incredible Hulk (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Thor (2011) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * The Avengers (2012) Phase Two * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Ant-Man (2015) Phase Three * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Doctor Strange (2016) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) * Black Panther (2018) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) * Captain Marvel (2019) * Avengers: Endgame (2019) * Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) Phase Four * Black Widow (2020) * Eternals (2020) * Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings (2021) * Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness (2021) * Thor: Love and Thunder (2021) TV Shows ABC Shows * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013 - present) * Agent Carter (2015 - 2016) * Inhumans (2017) Netflix Shows * Daredevil (2015 - 2018) * Jessica Jones (2015 - 2019) * Luke Cage (2016 - 2018) * Iron Fist (2017 - 2018) * The Defenders (2017) * The Punisher (2017 -2019) Hulu Shows * Runaways (2017 - present) Freeform Shows * Marvel's Cloak & Dagger (2018 - present) Disney+ Shows * WandaVision - unaired * Falcon & Winter Soldier - unaired * Loki - unaired * Untitled Hawkeye series - unaired Stan Lee's Cameos Stan Lee makes a cameo in every MCU movie as the Watcher Informant, observing events and informing the Watchers about them. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Lee is seen talking to the Watchers as Rocket Raccoon, Groot and Yondu pass by. Category:Franchises Category:Stan Lee Cameos Category:2000's Category:2010's Category:2020's